


In Too Deep

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex, Wet-humping?, Young Love, insecure Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which sexual tension between Ben and Poe reaches a boiling point when the two go skinny dipping.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Summertime (and the Livin' is Easy)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was on one of Poe’s visits to the Academy the summer that Ben was nineteen that he suggested that he and Ben skinny dip, and Ben couldn’t say he was averse to it.   
  
The truth was, Ben didn’t think he’d gone skinny-dipping with Poe...well, ever. Even following Poe to the water’s edge, Ben couldn’t help but feel his heart suddenly beating all too quickly. Too rapidly. He didn’t think he’d ever actually seen Poe naked, now that he thought about it. _It’s not like it’s anything you haven’t got,_ he thought, but Poe wasn’t just his best friend, but his very attractive, charming, caring best friend too...  
  
“You okay?” Poe said.   
  
A nod from Ben. “Can’t say I’ve done this before.”  
  
Poe smiled reassuringly at him, that sort of bright smile that made him look even more beautiful. “It’s okay, you know. You’ve got me. Hell, I’ll go first, if you feel better about it.”  
  
On the one hand, Ben was grateful that Poe wasn’t bothering him about being sexually repressed (and what of it if he was?). On the other, Ben had a feeling that his head would explode (if he didn’t pop a boner first. Why would boners pop anyway?) at the very sight of Poe naked. But he nodded.  
  
Poe’s body wasn’t built like men in holovids. His chest was rather average-sized, almost diminutive, and he had a flat but soft belly that Ben was delighted to see on him. It didn’t stop Ben from thinking that he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Suddenly, Ben’s trousers felt...tight around the crotch.   
  
_Karabast._ Honestly, if he wasn’t careful, he could ruin just about everything. Ben was nineteen and Poe twenty-two, and Ben already loved his caring, witty nature...if only he didn’t have to be sexy as well. He tried to think of anything to quell his growing erection — Hutts? Yeah, that would work. The late Jabba the Hutt was a good contender. Mom didn’t have good memories of him...  
  
“Ben?”  
  
 _Karabast._ Ben was stirred back to the present to look at Poe. _Kriff, kriff, kriff..._  
  
“I’m not upsetting you, am I?” Poe said.   
  
“No, you look great!” Ben practically squeaked as he spoke.   
  
“Really?”  
  
“You do. I mean...I bet you have to beat off admirers with a stick.”  
  
Poe chuckled. “That stuff’s overrated,” he said. “Honestly,” and here he got serious, “It’s not as bad as Kare gets sometimes at bars, but it is kind of irritating. I mean, maybe I don’t get it, but I guess it would be nice to be...courted, I guess?”  
  
 _Oh._ “Do you have a preference?”  
  
Poe hummed softly. “One person. Black hair, seriously great hair. Funny. Strong. Powerful...” And as Poe went on, the qualities he was listing sounded familiar (at least the physical ones), but...  
  
 _It can’t be me._ He could be selfish, petulant, impulsive, immature...why would Poe choose him? Not to mention he was more weird-looking than anything. Tai had reassured him that he wasn’t that weird-looking (“From a strictly platonic standpoint, I mean,” Tai said, and though Ben had laughed, he knew Tai was telling the truth. Tai was just a naturally empathetic person) but really, in between his desire...kriff, he envied Poe. If Poe wasn’t such a kind, caring person, they likely would have been enemies (and Ben still would have wanted him).   
  
“Y-yeah, I’m talking about you. I mean, you like me, right? I mean, the way you’re looking at me...”  
  
“Oh, stars,” Ben said. “I don’t want to be a creep...”  
  
“No, I don’t mind. Now...your turn.”  
  
Ben stripped away his Jedi robes, and he could feel the amazement in Poe’s gaze. It was flattering, and exciting, the idea that he could have such an effect on Poe. It was a relief, admittedly, freeing his erection from his breeches. Poe’s own shaft seemed to be rising towards his belly.   
  
“You are beautiful,” Poe murmured in appreciation. It was one of those moments where Ben could at least feel it, and the thoughts pouring out of Poe’s head. _Stars he’s so strong and huge he could crush me if he wanted to but he never would and kriff he’s so_ hot...  
  
The very idea that his awkward, strange body could arouse Poe was something where Ben couldn’t help but feel victorious.   
  
“You want me?” Ben said.   
  
“I absolutely do. Ben...what do you want to do?”  
  
An idea struck Ben.   
  
***  
  
The water was cool against their bodies, and even as they kissed, hungry, wanting, Ben felt his hips jerk against Poe’s urgently. He broke away to apologize, only for Poe to kiss him again, and again. Breaking the kiss just to lick droplets of water from Ben’s chest. His mouth, teeth, tongue marking him only where Ben would know.   
  
“Kriff,” Ben gasped. “Poe, please...” He didn’t know what he was begging for, only that he loved it and his shaft was aching even more. “Force, you feel so good...”  
  
Poe grinned, his eyes alive with mischief. “I’m doing good then?”  
  
“Yes. Please don’t stop...”  
  
They ground together, their bodies slippery and desperate and hungry groans escaping their lips. Ben wondered absently if anyone could hear the two of them practically rutting in the water.   
  
His shaft ached. Even so, Ben said, “Can I touch you?” and Poe groaned an affirmative. Poe’s shaft was beautiful, like the rest of him, and Ben relished in how it felt in his hand, how Poe was murmuring praise that melted Ben’s heart as well as made his shaft ache from being so hard.   
  
And then Poe came. Exploded into Ben’s hand, his throat exposed (and stars, even the gleaming olive column of his neck was gorgeous, how was Poe so beautiful?), keening softly. Eventually, Poe’s orgasm subsided, and he, clearly a bit dazed, said, “My turn.”  
  
Ben nodded. He was amazed at how small and skilled Poe’s hand was around his shaft. Working it. Stroking, until Ben cried out as he came in Poe’s hand — and it felt so good, like Ben’s brain temporarily whites out from pleasure.   
  
They paused, Ben feeling dazed and happy and already having a feeling he could get addicted to Poe’s touch and body and everything about him.   
  
“Kriff,” Ben said softly. “That was...new. Not bad, though.”  
  
“Yeah.” Poe sighed. “And now I’m going to have to do some clean-up to apologize for polluting the streams...”  
  
Ben splashed him playfully. “You know,” he said, “It will be all too easy to court you. Especially since you’re so precious.”  
  
Poe laughed. “As are you. You know, we’ve got time to kill. Want to do some swimming?”  
  
“That’s a can-do.”


End file.
